


Bang-bang cul-cul : le générateur de fanfiction slash

by Dupond_et_Dupont



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hasard, Humor, M/M, Parody, Random - Freeform, Slash, Yaoi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-05 13:11:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1094252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dupond_et_Dupont/pseuds/Dupond_et_Dupont
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vous avez toujours voulu écrire une fic avec un lemon bien juteux sans jamais réussir à aller jusqu'au bout ? Vous en avez marre de devoir réfléchir pour écrire ? Ce générateur de fanfiction slash est pour vous ! Munissez-vous d'un dé à 20 faces et à vous les reviews !</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Bang-bang cul-cul : the slash fiction generator](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4271400) by [Dupond_et_Dupont](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dupond_et_Dupont/pseuds/Dupond_et_Dupont), [Saturne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saturne/pseuds/Saturne)



**Attention : contenu explicit.**

 

 **Disclaimer**  : L’univers de Harry Potter appartient à JKR, et je ne suis pas sûr qu’elle approuve ce que je suis en train de faire. Vous saviez qu’elle acceptait que l’on écrive des fanfictions tant que ce n’était pas pornographique ? Ce fût le _fail_ de sa vie. Quant à la plupart des idées que vous trouverez-ci dessous, en plus d’avoir été aidée par Saturne et Kedralyn pour les rassembler, la plupart existe pour de vrai, dans des vrais fics. Sisi. Voire même en pire.

 

Vous avez toujours voulu écrire une fic sans jamais réussir à aller jusqu’au bout ? Vous en avez marre de devoir _réfléchir_ pour écrire ? Ce générateur de fanfiction est pour vous ! Munissez-vous d’un dé à 20 faces (ou de son équivalent virtuel sur internet) et à vous les reviews !

 

Bien sûr, tout ceci étant aléatoire, il vous faudra faire quelques arrangements pour que ça soit un peu cohérent et que ça ressemble à une vraie fanfiction. Quoique. Même pas, des fois on se demande.

 

Pour commencer, il vous faut deux beaux mâles. Ça tombe bien, il y a pas mal de jeunes hommes dans Harry Potter (les livres, pas le personnage) et d’autres moins jeunes aussi. Tirez deux dés, et vous aurez votre couple. Attention, on ne triche pas ! Par contre, oui, si vous tombez deux fois sur le même numéro, vous pouvez retirer le dé. Sauf si vous êtes assez tordue (oui, j’accorde au féminin) pour faire une histoire où votre personnage remonte dans le temps pour coucher avec soi même, mais là je ne peux plus rien pour vous.

Tirez un dé à 20 faces (aussi appelé D20 dans le monde du jeu de rôle. Vous en trouverez à foison sur internet en tapant "dé virtuel" ou n’importe quoi d’autre).

 

Personnages :

 

1- Harry Potter

2-Draco Malfoy

3- Ron Weasley

4- Neville Londubat

5- Blaise Zabini

6- Bill Weasley

7- Charlie Weasley

8- Les jumeaux Weasley (les deux ensemble, parce que oui, ils n’ont aucune personnalité séparée, c’est bien connu, et ils adorent faire des cochonneries à trois)

9- Severus Rogue

10- Remus Lupin

11- Sirius Black

12- Peter Pettigrow

13- Lucius Malfoy

14- James Potter

15- Gilderoy Lockhart

16- Voldemort

17- Albus Dumbledore

18- Quirinus Quirell

19- Alastor Maugrey

20- Rubeus Hagrid

 

 

Vous avez vos personnages. Maintenant reste à savoir une chose : allez-vous suivre ce qui est écrit dans les livres ou allez-vous juste faire ce que vous voulez avec et apposer le nom de votre héros dessus. To OOC or not to OOC ? That iz the question.

Tirez un D20.

 

1- Vous respectez parfaitement le caractère des personnages, même JKR (si elle lisait votre fic) en serait ébaubie. Non, je déconne. Mais hormis ce qui conduit vos personnages à s’envoyer en l’air en moins d’une page, vous vous en tirez bien.

2 à 5 – Réduisez la personnalité de vos protagonistes à un ou deux traits de caractères, les plus marqués. Faudrait pas trop leur donner de la profondeur non plus, ce n’est pas le lieu.

6 à 11 – Le caractère de vos personnages est inversé par rapport aux livres. Les méchants deviennent tout mielleux et les gentils sont trop d4444rk !

12 à 16 – Vos personnages s’appellent par des petits noms troooop adorables. Lâchez-vous sur les « mon bébé », « mon lapin » et autres « mon amour ». 

17 à 19- L’un des protagonistes est en réalité gay depuis des années et s’est tapé tout Poudlard, étudiants et professeurs confondus. Même Rusard. Si si.

20- Vos personnages sont soudainement des dieux du stade, musclés, la peau brillante (ou mate, selon vos goûts, après tout), le sourire charmeur. Fini les lunettes, bonjour la nouvelle coupe de cheveux ultra-sexy. Bref, décrivez votre fantasme.

 

 

Voilà vous avez votre couple parfait, passons à l’élément déclencheur qui les fera tomber dans les bras l’un de l’autre. Je vous donne juste l’idée, à vous de l’écrire. Mais franchement, pas le peine de vous casser la tête, trois lignes, c’est bien suffisant !

Tirez un dé à 15 faces. (Et la premier qui ose me prétendre que ça n’existe pas, je lui fais dessiner un triangle dont les angles font plus de 360° !)

 

1- L’un des protagonistes respire du pollen qui lui donne plein d’envies pas très catholiques.

2- L’un des personnages voit l’autre faire du balai : woa, c’est chaud.

3- Les deux protagonistes sont à une retenue (les deux en retenue ou l’un surveille). Seul à seul, les langues se délient et les vêtements tombent…

4- L’un des personnages boit une potion qui le rend toute chose et le pousse à sauter sur l’être aimé (pour… Hé bien, le sauter, en fait).

5- Vos deux mâles s’enivrent à la Bièraubeurre (c’est que c’est fort cette saloperie ! Au moins 2 degrés !) et finissent par se tomber dessus.

6- C’est le bal de fin d’année à Poudlard (le fameux bal de fin d’année dont on se rappelle tellement bien dans les livres) : dernière occasion pour l’un des personnages de déclarer son amour !

7- Quelqu’un joue les entremetteurs (et je vous laisse choisir qui, attention, c’est votre moment de gloire !)

8- L’un des protagonistes arrive à sa majorité, et ses origines Vélanes se réveillent soudainement. Justement ce qu’il lui fallait pour séduire celui dont il est secrètement amoureux depuis au moins trois jours !

9 – Les protagonistes jouent à action et vérité. Ne vous perdez pas à essayer de développer une psychologie avec les vérités, passez directement aux actions chaudes qui dérapent vers le lemon.

10 – Vos personnages vivent une relation cachée depuis des mois. Comment en sont-ils arrivés à là ? Honnêtement, on s’en fiche. Le dire suffit, on veut juste du sexe.

11- Les deux protagonistes se bousculent dans un couloir, leurs livres se mélangent, leur regard se croise, et ils ne peuvent soudainement plus se cacher la passion qui couve en eux depuis des mois.

12- L’un de vos personnages se masturbe en pensant à l’être aimé, et alors qu’il atteint la jouissance, il crie son nom. C’est à ce moment que le dénommé débarque et décide aussitôt de participer à la partie. L’autre n’est que trop heureux de remettre le couvert, à deux cette fois…

13- Vos deux protagonistes se retrouvent coincés dans une salle, sans issue, sans aucun souvenir d’être arrivé ici. Coincés ensemble pour une durée indéterminée, l’inévitable se produit. Non, personne ne mange l’autre, on est dans une fic slash, suivez un peu. Donc, ils s’envoient en l’air. À la fin de la fic, n’oubliez pas de donner une explication sur la raison de leur enfermement. Nan, je déconne. On s’en fout.

14- Des années après s’être connus, les deux personnages se croisent à nouveau. Il faut peu de temps pour renouer avec les liens passés et raviver la passion. (Par "peu de temps", entendez quelques minutes. Faut pas que ça trainasse non plus.)

15- Vous voulez juste écrire une scène de cul, franchement, qui s’intéresse au scénario ? Passez directement à la scène de lemon.

 

 

Désormais, il vous faut le lieu du crime. Ceci est une métaphore, il ne va pas y avoir un vrai crime. Sauf si vous voulez faire un lemon deathfic passionnel, mais si c’est le cas, encore une fois, je ne peux plus rien pour vous.

Tirez un D15.

 

1- Une salle de cours. De préférence non fermée à clef, pour qu’une tierce personne aléatoire débarque à la fin de leurs ébats pour surprendre le couple à moitié nu.

2- Les cuisines de Poudlard. Toujours désertées par les Elfes de Maisons à ces moments là, à se demander ce qu’ils glandent, au prix qu’on les pai-. Enfin, non. Mais vous avez compris l’idée.

3- La Forêt Interdite. Araignée aux huit yeux lubriques, Centaures libidineux, Sombrals voyeuristes, c’est très glamour.

4- Les vestiaires de Quidditch. De beaux jeunes mâles musclés qui se changent : classique mais efficace.

5- Un couloir de Poudlard. Un endroit idéal, à ne pas en douter.

6- Les toilettes des filles du 2e étage. Oui oui, celles qui sont hantées par Mimi Geignarde.

7- La Salle sur Demande, qui se transforme alors en parfaite « Chamber of love », avec des oreillers en forme de cœurs, des draps roses et un chemin de pétales jusqu’au lit à baldaquins.

8- La Bibliothèque, entre deux rayonnages. Après tout, à part Hermione, qui va se perdre là-bas ?

9- Le bureau de Dumbledore. Il faut bien donner un peu d’occupation aux tableaux des anciens directeurs !

10- Les dortoirs des Gryffondors. Ou des Serpentards. Classique mais efficace. Inutile cependant d’envisager ceux des Poufsouffles ou des Serdaigles. Dois-je vraiment en donner une explication ? 

11- La salle de bain des préfets, dont l’accès n’est plus un secret pour personne.

12- Un placard. Assez étroit pour que les protagonistes soient collés, mais qui s’élargit par la suite pour laisser toute la latitude aux mouvements. On est à Poudlard après tout, un peu de magie !

13- Sur un tapis en peau de bête. Ne demandez pas où, ça n’a pas grande importance. Ni même ce que fait ce tapis ici.

14- La Salle sur Demande, qui se transforme en parfaite « Chamber of Sex » avec une gamme variée d’accessoires des liens de velours à la cravache, sans oublier l’indispensable lubrifiant.

15- Un lieu indéterminé, de toutes façons, ce n’est pas comme si vous alliez le décrire.

 

 

Le lemon en soit. Nous y voilà. Pour vous faciliter la suite, on va prendre A et B, B étant le premier personnage que vous avez tiré aux dés et A le second. (Vous avez vu comme j’essaie de vous piéger ? Enfin, vous pouvez toujours inverser, ce n’est pas moi qui viendrai vérifier derrière votre épaule. Mais vous aurez mauvaise conscience. Je le sais.)

Voici donc une série de rounds, tirez à chaque fois D4 (un dé à… quatre faces, c’est bien, vous suivez) puis mettez toutes les phrases obtenues bout à bout. Essayez d’adapter un peu selon vos résultats précédents.

 

ROUND 1 : « Préliminaire »

 

1- A plaque B contre le mur, pressant avec avidité son corps contre celui de son partenaire. Il sentait déjà à travers les vêtements la bosse formée par l’excitation de son amour.

2 – Soudain, A attrapa B par la nuque et l’attira à lui. Ils s’embrassèrent sauvagement, leur langue _se battant pour la domination de l’autre_. Ils se séparèrent quelques minutes plus tard, à bout de souffle, les joues rougies par la passion.

3 – A se rapprocha avec douceur de B, ils étaient si proches l’un de l’autre ! A posa ses lèvres sur celles de B, qu’il commença à mordiller. B gémit et l’embrassa aussitôt à pleine langue.

4 – Préliminaire ? C’est quoi ça ? Passez directement au round 2.

 

ROUND 2 : « Ainsi vont les vêtements »

 

1- A enleva un à un chacun des vêtements de B, sans cesser de l’embrasser avec passion. Il lui enleva son pantalon, sous lequel se trouvait un caleçon déformé par une impressionnante érection.

2- A déshabilla B, ne le laissant qu’en caleçon, qui laissait voir bien des choses.

3- Les vêtements volèrent, laissant bien vite apparaître ces corps à _damner un saint_.

4- A agita sa baguette, celle en bois, et ils se retrouvèrent tout deux en caleçon noir et moulant, révélant leurs corps parfaitement dessinés qui s’emboitèrent l’un dans l’autre avec perfection.

 

ROUND 3 : « C’est donc à ça que cela ressemble »

 

1- Enfin, la dernière couche de vêtement disparut. Sa virilité se dressait fièrement dans toute sa splendeur, telle la tour de Pise.

2 - A fit disparaître les dernières barrières d’un coup de baguette, dévoilant le membre turgescent de son partenaire.

3- Avec ses dents, A fit descendre le boxer de B, dévoilant alors son érection dure comme de l’acier. A déglutit : il avait très envie d’y goûter.

4- B fit glisser son caleçon et A put regarder avec émerveillement les 25 centimètres de plaisir qui n’attendaient que sa bouche. Il enleva son propre sous-vêtement, qui était devenu trop petit.

 

ROUND 4 : « L’action de passer son orifice buccal sur l’organe génital masculin »

 

1 – A s’agenouilla devant B et le prit aussitôt en bouche, faisant un mouvement de va-et-vient de plus en plus vite. B poussait des petits cris de plaisirs et A ne pouvait s’empêcher de se toucher en même temps.

2- A commença à sucer B, de plus en plus fort, tout en lui malaxant les fesses.

3- B enfonça son sexe humide dans la bouche offerte de A, qui se hâte de faire jouer sa langue sur la flûte de son partenaire.

4- A enfonça le membre de B au plus profond de sa gorge, avant de lécher, le mordiller tout le long. Mmmh, c’est trop bon, pensa B.

 

ROUND 5 : « C’est pas tout ça mais quand est-ce qu’on baise ? »

 

1- A introduisit un doigt dans son intimité, rapidement suivi d’un second. B poussa un gémissement de douleur, très vite suivi par une vague de plaisir quand A heurta sa prostate. Il gémit, demandant pour plus.

2 – A glissa un doigt en lui, mais son tunnel d’amour était déjà lubrifié. Il sentit aussitôt le désir enflammer ses reins et ne put plus attendre plus longtemps.

3 – A lança un sort lubrifiant (*) avant de masturber B tout en le préparant avec délicatesse. Ses doigts agiles allaient et venaient tandis que B gémissait sans pouvoir se contrôler. 

4- Mhh ? Préparation ? Non, non, ce n’est pas comme ça que l’amour gay se passe voyons. Sautez le Round 5.

 

(*) Si si, vous savez, le sort qu’on apprend en septième année ! JKR a dit qu’il existait, ce n’est pas de sa faute si Harry a séché la dernière année de Poudlard !

 

ROUND 6 : « Non sérieux, quand est-ce qu’on baise ? »

 

1- A pénétra B de sa lance érigée. « Mmhh, tu es si étroit… » murmura A. B gémit, donnant son accord pour passer à l’étape suivante.

2- A inséra sa vaillante épée dans le fourreau de chair et démarra les va-et-vient avec lenteur. Puis, quand B se fut habitué à sa présence, il accéléra de plus en plus, frappant sa prostate avec habilité.

3- A le pénétra d’un coup, et commença les coups de boutoir. Contre lui, B criait son plaisir, incapable de se contenir.

4- A s’enfonça d’un coup en lui avec un soupir de plaisir. Il attendit un instant avant de continuer, mais B s’impatienta vite et commença à bouger par lui même, tout en se saisissant de sa virilité. Le plaisir qui montait en eux était exquis.

 

ROUND 7 : « Le moment J, où tout bascule »

 

1- A n’en pouvait plus, c’était tellement bon. Il explosa dans l’intimité de B, bientôt suivi par ce dernier.

2- Soudain, le plaisir se fit trop fort, et A se déversa en B. Celui-ci cria, et il lui fallut peu de temps pour rejoindre son compagnon dans la jouissance.

3- « B… » murmura A, ses yeux roulant de plaisir. C’en était trop pour B, qui jouit entre les mains de A. Ce dernier le suivit aussitôt dans un cri d’extase.

4- « Tu aimes ? murmura A, la voix rauque.

\- S’il te plait, bégaya B. Plus profond… »

Cette simple phrase mit ses reins en feu, et A accéléra ses mouvements, s’enfonçant toujours plus profondément dans son corps moite. Et soudain, ce fut trop, et l’orgasme le transperça.

 

 

Le lemon est maintenant fini, mais comme vous n’êtes pas un sauvage, il faut aussi trouver une bonne fin pour la fic. Allez hop, un D10 cette fois.

 

1 – Il ne se passe rien. Vous avez de la chance. Vraiment.

2 – Ils s’endorment, bien heureux, mais après s’être nettoyés grâce à un sort, parce que bon hein.

3 – « Je t’aime. » Aaaww, que c’est mignon. Ça c’est de la fin. Pas cliché du tout.

4 - Le/la meilleur(e) ami(e) de l’un des protagonistes débarque. Nonobstant que les deux soient à poils et recouverts de semence, il/elle accepte aussitôt ce nouvel amour. Awww.

5 - Quelques semaines plus tard, personnage B découvre qu’il est enceint ! Comment cela est-ce possible ? Ce n’est pas grave, ils décident de l’élever ensemble avec tout leur amour.

6- Quelqu’un espionnait la scène depuis le début en se masturbant. (relancez un dé dans la table des personnages)

7- Personnage A se réveille avec la gaule : tout cela n’était qu’un rêve. Que de frustration !

8- Le/la meilleur(e) ami(e) de l’un des protagonistes débarque. Mais il/elle est profondément homophobe et s’en va dégoûté(e) pour ne plus jamais leur parler. Mais c’est pas grave, car notre couple s’aaaaime ! (bonus bashing character: +2)

9- Au milieu de toutes les endorphines créées par l’orgasme, l’un profite pour demander l’autre en mariage, qui accepte, bien sûr.

10- Le lendemain, l’un des protagonistes doit affronter son destin vers la mort, mais ce n’est pas grave, car là tout de suite, ils peuvent profiter l’un de l’autre une dernière fois, une dernière nuit.

 

 

Voilà, votre fic est terminée, mais avant de publier votre chef d’œuvre, vous devez passer par la dernière étape. Avez-vous fait des fautes ? (parce que oui, vous n’allez pas demander à un beta de relire votre texte, nomého.) Lancé un D20.

 

1 – Woa, vous ne faites aucune faute, la communauté est impressionnée !

2 à 3– Vous faites une faute à chaque mot créé par JKR et à chaque nom propre.

4 à 6 – Des majuscules aux prénoms et en début de phrase ? Pour quoi faire ?

7 à 9 – Lorsque vos protagonistes parlent, accordez leurs phrases au féminin.

10 à 12-  À chaque verbe qui fini par –é, mettez un –er. Et inversement. Et tiens, pendant qu’on y est, une fois sur deux, remplacez les –ait par des –er. Parce que c’est cool.

13 à 15- Mettez _sa_ à la place de ça, _se_ à la place de _ce_ et inversement.

16 à 18- Problème de temps : mettez certains verbes au présent, d’autres au passé. C’est vachement plus drôle comme ça.

19– Fait chier la ponctuation. Remplacez chaque « . » par « ! » ou « … » et enlevez toutes les virgules.

20- Désolée, là vous passez directement au langage ais-aim-ais. Donc vous m’abrégez tous les mots, vous mettez des _k_ à la place des _qu_ , des _f_ à la place des _ph_ , des _1_ à la place des _un_ et tous le tintouin !

 

 

Si vous vous servez de ce générateur pour créer votre histoire, vous pouvez la publier sur votre skyblog, me le laisser en review, me l’envoyer en MP, mais dans tous les cas, prévenez moi d’une manière ou d’une autre. Je veux voir vos horreurs. Vraiment.

 

Ils ont participé :

[Cours particulier](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9978293/1/Cours-Particulier) de Jackhall

[Flacon d'or et cape violette](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9967024/1/Flacon-d-or-et-cape-violette) de xNarcisse

[Les siphonées du clavier](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/5445092/Les-siphonnees-du-clavier) ont fait [Astiquons nos chaudrons](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10008933/1/Astiquons-nos-chaudrons) et [Un géant dans les cuisines](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10008919/1/Un-g%C3%A9ant-dans-les-cuisines) 

[Voldy et Lucius, un cours parfait ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2255013)de Lautael

[Le côté caché du phénix](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10360823/1/Le-c%C3%B4t%C3%A9-cach%C3%A9-du-ph%C3%A9nix) de Hatsumi Kanda

[Alea Jacta Est](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10369504/1/) et [On a encore jeté les dés](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11604107/1/On-a-encore-jet%C3%A9-les-d%C3%A9s) de Amako Sama

[Action ou Vérité](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10275757/1/Action-ou-V%C3%A9rit%C3%A9) de deuxtetesvalentmieuxqu'une

[Je n'aime que moi](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11400348/1/Je-n-aime-que-moi) de [Cunetrude la Preuse](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/6248869/Cunetrude-La-Preuse)

(je rajoute les liens au fur et à mesure, j'espère ne pas en oublier !) 

 

Dans le chapitre suivant, les textes de Saturne, Kedralyne et Une passante.

 

Merci à tous pour vos contributions, vous m'effrayez !


	2. Ils l'ont fait

Ce générateur a été parallèlement posté sur ff.net, où elle a reçu un certain nombre de reviews, avant d'être brutalement supprimé. Heureusement, j'ai eu le temps de sauvergarder les quelques superbes histoires qui m'avaient été envoyées. Je ne peux les garder pour moi et j'espère que leur auteur respectif ne voient aucun inconvénient à ce que je les repost ici.

 

Une passante (anonyme)

 

 

Voldemort trépignait d'impatience ! Son amour avait déjà 6 heures de retard, que pouvait-il bien faire ? Courir dans les champs ? C'était il perdu ? Être dans les bois ? Enfin, tout cela pour dire qu'il attendait, adossé à une bibliothèque en vieux bois rose, ahhh le rose ! Une couleur si a-do-ra-bl-euh !  
Soudain, un bruit se fit entendre et il saute sur place, heureux. Chantonnant, il s'élance jusqu'à une allée intitulée 'Sortilège niveau 1, tenter votre chance une prochaine fois.' Du bord de l'étagère inondée de bouquin il pouvait voir son homme s'avancer, sa belle chevelure de feu entourant son visage siiiiiii virile. En admirant son amour, un hoquet le prit ! Mon dieu, qu'elle était cette affreuse marque sanguinolente sur son bras ? Chancelant il s'effondra contre la bibliothèque, le cœur battant.  
Par le bruit alerté, le rouquin s'approcha. Le regard sombre il se pencha, et avec un rictus parfait, s'empara des « lèvres » de son amant du mal. Rapidement Voldemort s'épancha en larme sur l'épaule de son renard de feu !  
-Oooh Mon amour, Charlllliiieee ! Qu'elle est cette horrible blessuuure. Je vais te soigner !  
-Ce n'est qu'une égratignure, baby, montre moi plutôt d'autres talent.  
Voldy-chou trembla un instant avant de rougir affreusement.  
-Oh, grand fou va ! Je vais te faire regretter ses heures d'attente.  
D'un geste il sortit sa baguette et l'agita, paf, les vêtements disparut, les laissant en sous-vêtements sombre dans les allées sordides de la bibliothèque.  
Le regard de Voldemort suivit les abdominaux parfaiiiitement dessiner de son dresseur de dragon jusqu'à atteidre son but. Il frola le petit liseret de poils roux et mordit l'elastique noir cachant à son regard le sexe fierement dresse de son amant. Il murmure un sort et l'érection de Charlie fut enfin libre.  
-Vas-y franco chéri !  
Voldemort sourit niaisement et engloutit le sexe son rouquin d'amour, il suca, lécha et laissa ses dents glisse sur la peau sensible. Charlie lança son visage en arrière gémissant sourdement.  
Sous le son fatidique lancer par son bad-boy, Voldy perdit toute restriction personnel et susurra langoureusement un sort pour lubrifié l'étroit fourreau de chair qui allait l’accueillir, très très prochainement.  
Ses doigts s'agitèrent, préparent parfaitement son amour, et frôlant habillement sa prostate. Un regard noir de son amant lui fit comprendre que si il ne se magnait pas le popotin c'était fini de son propre cul à lui il sortit de son propre caleçon son sexe et enfonça sa fière épée dans son fourreau préférer. D'abord il y va lentement puis quand son rouquin fut enfin habituer il s'élança, fort de sa virilité, culbutant sans remord son amour. Quelques gémissement plus tard et ils vinrent à quelques secondes seulement de différence.  
S'effondrant sur le sol gelé ils se murmurèrent un je t'aime mielleux avant de s'endormir.

 

 

[Saturne](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/641223/) (ou sur ce [même site](../../../../users/Saturne/pseuds/Saturne))

 

Hagrid n'avait pas vu passer le temps dans la Forêt Interdite. Il faisait nuit noire quand il revint dans le château de Poudlard. Les élèves étaient déjà couchés depuis longtemps, même les préfets, et il avait même entendu ronfler Rusard en passant. Il marchait à présent de son pas lourd dans les couloirs, et quelques tableaux encore éveillés le regardaient passer en silence. La lumière blafarde de la demi-lune éclairait son chemin, largement suffisante pour ses yeux habitués aux ténèbres de la forêt, et sa connaissance parfaite du château.  
Mais soudain, un sifflement le fit sursauter, et un souffle d'air le balaya, faisant frémir son abondante barbe touffue. Et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de se retrouver nez à nez avec Dumbledore en personne ! Et plus étonnant encore que sa présence à cette heure là dans un couloir désert...  
« Que faites-vous sur un balai, monsieur ?  
\- Je prends le frais, voyons, mon cher Hagrid !  
\- C'est vrai qu'il fait chaud, déglutit le demi-géant.  
Il ne put empêcher son regard se s'égarer, glissant du visage souriant du directeur qui le fixait d'un regard intense par-dessus ses lunettes en croissant de lune, vers son torse et surtout.. ses jambes qui enserraient fermement le manche dur et raide du balai, dont l'épaisseur était idéale pour faire éclore dans sa tête des idées peu correctes pour le garde-chasse. Dumbledore était vêtu d'une chemise de nuit qui épousait ses formes masculines et un courant d'air soulevait par moments le tissu pour dévoiler des jambes fermes et poilues.  
Hagrid sentit son visage s'empourprer et dut détourner le regard, troublé. Il n'avait jamais remarqué que le directeur, malgré son âge avancé, était un homme si viril qui émanait un magnétisme sexuel frappant. L'espace d'une folle seconde, il s'imagina ces cuisses fuselées mais puissantes autour de lui, ou bien la sensation que lui procurerait le membre du directeur allant et venant dans sa plus profonde intimité.  
\- J'ai toujours chaud quand je vous regarde, Hagrid, susurra la voix suave de Dumbledore.  
Hagrid sentit son souffle se couper lorsqu'il vit Dumbledore, éclairé par la pâle lueur de la lune, descendre de son balai d'un mouvement fluide et coulé. Il se sentit pétrifié par le regard de braise qui était fixé sur lui, et réalisé soudain qu'il bandait comme un taureau. Avec une puissance forcément mêlée de magie, le vieil homme le plaqua contre le mur, pressant avec avidité son corps contre lui. La différence de taille faisait que la bosse rigide qui déformait le pantalon du garde-chasse se pressait contre le ventre de Dumbledore, où sa belle barbe blanche frôlait le membre emprisonné. Avec un sourire salace, le vieil homme empoigna son col en se hissant sur la pointe de ses pieds pour souffler :  
\- Vous êtes le seul homme que je n'ai pas encore séduit de tout Poudlard, Hagrid. Le seul. Et je compte bien rectifier le tir ce soir. Vous serez mon trophée d'une nuit.  
\- Oh, monsieur le directeur... » gémit Hagrid, perdu dans les sensations délicieuses qui l'assaillaient.  
Les yeux embrumé du désir intense qui le consumait, il observa le vieil homme retirer d'un geste sa chemise de nuit, dévoilant un corps à damner un saint. Qui eut cru que Dumbledore dissimulait sous ses robes un corps si ferme et appétissant ? Ses yeux dévorèrent la bosse qui déformait le caleçon de l'objet de son désir. Il avait refoulé et caché si longtemps son attirance coupable pour cet homme, et ce soir enfin il allait goûter au plaisir défendu !  
Il s'empressa de se déshabiller à son tour, faisant voler ses vêtements de toute part dans le couloir silencieux. Il frémit d'anticipation lorsque le directeur lui adressa un clin d’œil suggestif avant de se mettre à genoux en lui baissant sans hésitation son caleçon, libérant son imposante virilité. Fébrile, Hagrid s'empressa de plier les genoux pour s'adapter à la taille de son amour, plaçant son érection face au visage émerveillé de Dumbledore qui regardait les 25 centimètres de plaisir qui n'attendaient que sa bouche experte. Hagrid savait qu'il était bien monté, et ne put retenir un sourire de fierté. Mais un hoquet de désir brûlant le submergea lorsque Dumbledore s'humidifia les lèvres en lui adressant un regard de braise, tout en ôtant son propre caleçon devenu trop étroit. Hagrid émit un grognement de plaisir lorsque Dumbledore le prit en bouche et se mit à le sucer, remuant la tête d'avant en arrière, de plus en plus fort. Malgré sa taille imposante, le vieillard n'avait aucun mal à l'avaler entièrement jusqu'à la garde ! La longue barbe du vieillard lui caressait ses jambes nues à chaque allée et venue alors qu'il lui malaxait les fesses, et c'était la chose la plus excitante que Hagrid ait vécue de toute sa vie.  
Hagrid rouvrit les yeux en entendant un sort de lubrification être lancé, et il sentit son intimité soudain moite et glissante, prête à accueillir le membre de Dumbledore qu'il épiait avec gourmandise. Le directeur retira sa bouche de son membre turgescent avec un bruit érotique de succion, et Hagrid fut surpris de la délicatesse dont il fit preuve en pressant ses doigts en lui pour le préparer tout en le masturbant. Oui, Dumbledore méritait son titre de Don Juan de Poudlard ! Et dire qu'Hagrid avait si longtemps désespéré, rêvant du jour où enfin le directeur jetterait son dévolu sur lui ! Les doigts agiles allaient et venaient en lui, et Hagrid ne pouvait plus contrôler ses gémissements rauques. Et soudain les doigts disparurent, et Dumbledore lui saisit les jambes et le souleva avec une force surprenante, se glissant d'un coup en lui avec un soupir de plaisir. C'était rentré comme dans du beurre, et Hagrid se sentait tellement comblé, ce membre dur comme l'acier enfoncé dans son intimité !  
Dumbledore s'immobilisa en lui, et Hagrid s'impatienta. Il avait attendu trop longtemps pour s'arrêter maintenant ! Il voulait que le directeur lui fasse enfin l'amour ! Il entreprit alors d'onduler de lui-même ses hanches en s'appuyant contre le mur derrière lui d'une main, tout en empoignant son propre membre délaissé pour soulager son désir brûlant. Un plaisir exquis montait en eux, toujours plus fort, alors que le rythme s'accélérait et que le couloir s'emplissait de sons de claquement de chair contre chair, de barbes crissant l'une contre l'autre et de respirations rauques et précipitées. Soudain, le plaisir se fit trop fort, et Dumbledore se déversa au plus profond de Hagrid. Celui-ci cria de tous ses poumons, rejoignant son compagnon dans la jouissance.  
Et là, au cœur de la nuit et dans le silence apaisé de ces deux corps couverts de sueurs d'amoureux enfin unis, Remus Lupin qui épiait la scène depuis le début caché derrière une armure étouffa un sourd gémissement, répandant sa semence chaude dans sa main qui allait et venait frénétiquement sur son membre viril, faisant valser ses bourses sous son enthousiasme. Parfois, ça valait la peine d'être insomniaque à Poudlard, on tombait parfois sur des scènes très intéressantes.

 

[Kedralyn](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/3022836/Kedralyn)

 

 

« Tout ça, c’est de ta faute, maugréa Peter Pettigrow, les yeux plongez dans la contemplation de ses mains posées sur ses genoux tremblants.

James Potter, d’habitude si insolant et agitateur, resta d’abord silencieux. Frissonnant malgré l’agréable chaleur du bureau de Dumbledore, il resserra contre lui sa cape avant de prendre son courage à deux mains :

\- T’étais pas obliger de me suivre, finit-il par rétorquer, la gorge serrer.

Sa voix, rendue presque fluette par l’anxiété, résonna dans l’immense salle personnelle du directeur.

\- On a fait cette connerie ensemble, répondit calmement Peter. Et c’est ensemble que nous assumerons les conséquences.

Peter avait bien évoluer, ces derniers temps. Le jeune homme jeta un coup d’œil en coin vers son ami, réalisant à quel point ce dernier avait changé. Le garçon timide et rondouillard s’été agréablement affiner ; en y regardant de plus près, James remarqua même le plaisant roulis de ses biceps sous sa robe de sorcier, les angles doux mais fermes de ses abdominaux qui se soulevait au rythme régulier de sa respiration…Et ses cuisses, longues et fermes qui assuraient à l’attrapeur de Griffondor une force et une douceur sans égales.

Il sembla presque alors à James que Peter avait grandi. Peut-être était-ce sa nouvelle ligne athlétique, ou l’intense regard presque surnaturel que dégageait ses profonds yeux gris…

Peter releva alors la tête, croisant le regard troubler de James qui baissa aussitôt les siens.

Merde, depuis quand baissait-il ainsi la tête face à quelqu’un ? Et pourquoi agir de la sorte envers Pettigrow, qu’il méprisé sans réellement le cacher ?

S’en était trop pour James. Il dever assuré sa position de leader des Maraudeurs, et peu importait que cela se fasse dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

L’attrapeur se leva brusquement, empoigna Peter par le col et le pressa contre un mur, le regard mauvais.

\- Depuis que t’as eu tes 17 ans, je sais très bien ce que tu magouilles, lui susurra-t-il à l’oreille. Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait mais tu as fait du sport en cachette, si j’en crois à ta nouvelle taille de robe. Tu essayes de prendre ma place d’attrapeur et de me remplacait. JE suis l’attrapeur de Griffondor, et JE suis le leader de notre petit groupe.

Peter lui adressa un sourire énigmatique, si étrange et envoutant que James en eu le souffle coupé.

\- Ce n’est pas ta place que je veux, murmura Pettigrow, c’est toi.

Déconcerter, James recula d’un pas, les yeux plonger dans ceux de son vis-à-vis. C’est alors qu’il comprit que Peter n’avait pas simplement _changait_ , il s’été _transformait_.

Du jeune  homme se dégager une aura presque lumineuse, et sans le moindre doute magique. Et il était beau. Merveilleusement beau. Son visage autrefois bouffi était maintenant d’une grande finesse, presque féminin. Ses mains, courtaudes il n’y a pas si longtemps, étaient maintenant longues et délicates, promesse de caresses d’une agilité inégalée.

\- Je ne suis plus le même, James, dit Peter d’une voix enjôleuse. Ma mère été une vélane. Le sang vélanique ne ressort qu’à la majorité, et j’ai eu 17 ans la semaine dernière.

Si Peter usa à ce moment-là d’un sort d’attraction sur James, ce dernier n’en aurez de toute façon pas eu besoin. L’attrapeur plaqua à nouveau son compagnon contre le mur avant de posé sa bouche contre la sienne, indifférent aux regards inquisiteurs des innombrables tableaux accrochés au-dessus d’eux.  Ils s’échangèrent ainsi un long baiser, luttant contre la langue de l’autre pour reprendre le dessus.

Peter n’en fut pas en reste ; il agita rapidement sa baguette magique, faisant disparaitre leurs vêtements et dévoilant deux boxers noirs soulignant parfaitement leurs fesses athlétiques.  James laissa ses mains vagabondé sur le corps sans défaut de son amant, avant de descendre lentement le long de son corps tendu à l’extrême.

L’attrapeur s’agenouilla devant Peter, et caressa d’une main la fière érection à travers la fine étoffe de soie.

« hey, tu as un flacon de veritaserum dans le slip ou t’es content de me voir ? »

Peter lâcha un petit rire, qui résonna dans les oreilles de James comme la plus belle des musiques. Ce dernier fit lentement glissé le boxer sur ses hanches, dévoilant son sexe dur comme de l’acier.  L’attrapeur déglutit : il mourrez d’envie d’y goûter.

Il leva les yeux vers Peter, qui lui adressa un sourire avant de glisser ses doigts dans la chevelure toujours désordonnée du joueur de quidditch le plus sexy de Poudlard. Puis, dans un geste résolument dominateur, il lui agrippa une mèche rebelle, enfournant par la même son membre gorger dans la bouche humide et offerte de son ami.

Peter lâcha un premier gémissement quand une langue, affuter et aiguiser, commença à jouer le long de sa hampe avec la dextérité d’un joueur de flute sur son instrument. Mais c’est un  véritable cri qui s’arracha de sa gorge quand James glissa une main entre ses cuisses pour le pénétrer d’un doigt, suivit rapidement d’un deuxième. La surprise et la douleur ne furent que de courte durée ; la prostate doucement massée, Peter s’abandonna complétement au double plaisir de la fellation ajoutait à la pénétration.

« Plus…gémit-il. J’en veux…plus… »

James ne se fit pas attendre. Peter allez jouir, mais pas de sa bouche, pensa-t-il avec fierté.

Il se redressa, ressuya ses lèvres humides d’un revers de manche et agita sa baquette. Immédiatement, l’orifice d’amour de Peter et son propre sexe se retrouvèrent enduits d’un lubrifiant magique, qui assuré aucune douleur et un glissage parfait tout en intense plaisir.

 D’abord inquiet à la vue de l’immensité qui se dresser fièrement devant lui, Pettigrow laissa l’inquiétude le gagner. Comment allait-il accueillir un tel membre ? Mais James ne lui laissa pas le temps de réfléchir ; il le retourna avec violence, le poussa contre l’immense bureau recouvert de paperasse et le pénétra une première fois.

Le lubrifiant magique fit tout son effet : le plaisir fut immédiat, et à mesure que James le besognez et frappez avec force sa prostate, Peter sentit une nouvelle érection, douloureusement appuyer contre le bois patiné par des générations de directeurs de l’Ecole.

James lui attrapa les cheveux, le redressa un peu et saisit le sexe de son ami, qu’il s’entreprit de caressé de langoureux vas et viens, au rythme de ses propres coups de reins contre ses hanches.

« Mmmh, tu es si étroit… »murmura-t-il, le rouge aux joues.

S’en fut trop pour Peter ; il atteignit l’orgasme entre les mains expertes de James, secouant son corps de spasmes incontrôlables. Puis, sans prendre garde au bureau souiller, il se laissa retombez sur le ventre, satisfait.

James ne tarda pas à le rejoindre ; les mouvements incontrôlaient du corps de son amant autour de son membre déclenchèrent le plus puissant orgasme qui lui ai été donner de connaitre. Il s’écarta de Peter, puis se laissa retombé à son tour sur le bureau, face à cet étrange être mi-homme mi-vélane. 

Le beau visage de Peter lui adressa un sourire, qui vint touchée l’attrapeur au plus profond de son âme.

« Je t’aime. »

James l’avait dit ainsi, sans fioriture, et cela pouvez être la parole la plus honnête qu’il puisse prononcé.

« Moi aussi, James. Moi aussi. »

 

 

 

 

 

Merci à vous trois, vous m'avez fait mourir de rire. En espérant que cela inspire d'autres chefs d'oeuvre !


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nouvelle contribution d'une auteur qui veut rester anonyme. Je ne vous mets pas ce qu'elle a tiré, parce que le suspens fait tout ! Merci d'avoir joué !

Les couloirs étais vides, l’air froid de la nuit de Novembre tourbillonnant autour des murs, léchant la pierre, s’immisçant dans les fissures. Dumbledore se tené, silencieux, au sommet de la tour d’Astronomie, son regard se perdait dans les profondeurs sombres du lac, glissais entre les remous laisser par un calmar géant qui ignoré tout de ses tracas. Le visage d’Albus été fermer, ses yeux ne riaient plus – oh ils avaient arrêter de rire il y a si longtemps mais Albus savait faire semblant et personne ne remarquait que ce rôle qu’il jouer n’était que ça, n’était qu’un rôle. Et cette guerre, cette guerre dont il était pourtant l’architecte lui pesez autant que s’il en avait était l’instigateur – devant ses yeux dansé l’infinie ribambelle de ceux qui étez morts par sa faute. Pris d’un soudain haut-le-cœur, le visage d’Albus se contracta en un rictus de dégout et, comme si la vision des terres de Poudlard lui devenait soudain douloureuse, il tourna brusquement les talons : il devait... il lui fallait... même s’il ne le méritait pas, il savait qu’une seule personne pourrait effacé son mal et il devait la retrouvez, ce soir, avant de sombré définitivement dans la folie.

 

Ses pas le mener à la salle sur demande. Par trois fois, il hésita devant la tapisserie de Barnabas le follet, le désir de s’accordé une nuit d’oubli laissant le pas à la certitude qu’il méritais ses tourments puis reprenant de plus belle. Quand la pierre enfin accédant à ses désirs céda la place à la pièce va-et-vient, il y pénétra dans un bruissement de robes pourpres avant que la muraille ne se referme derrière lui. A la lueur des chandelles, il reconnut la pièce familière dans laquelle il vivait une idylle secrète depuis des mois : les pétales de plusieurs roses rouges dansez à ses pieds sur les dalles de marbre, l’invitant jusqu’au lit à baldaquin qui trônait au milieu de la pièce, lui susurrant les délices que son amant saurais encore une fois lui procurer... Albus ferma les yeux, une larme perlant entre ses cils – non, il ne le méritait pas, pas ce soir, jamais, jamais il ne l’avais mériter. Il voulait s’enfuir, oubliez, s’enivré de sa tristesse, boire cette douleur jusqu’à la lie – peut-être retournerait-il sur ses pas, peut-être s’enfermerait-il dans son bureau ce soir... Soudain, Albus sentit une main sur son épaule, malgré lui, le contact chaud et viril de son amant le fit frissonné...

 

\- « Albus, mon amour, ... » commença une voix alors que la main caressait sa joue.

\- « Oh Voldemort » soupira Albus, cédant soudain à la passion et à son besoin

 

Voldemort semblais sur le point de dire quelque chose mais s’interrompit en voyant la détresse peinte sur le visage de Dumbledore. Ce dernier pressa contre ses lèvres un baiser brulant de passion et d’abandon, le cœur de Voldemort se brisait de savoir l’âme de son aimé aussi troublée mais se résignais à lui apporté le réconfort dont il avait besoin ce soir encore. Pour Albus, il aurais été jusqu’au bout du monde – oh comme il souhaitais un jour lui apporté plus que le maigre confort de ses caresses. « Albus... » commença-t-il... Dumbledore s’écarta brusquement, son visage colorer par la passion empreint d’une douloureuse culpabilité. Voldemort savait que les mots de l’aiderais pas, pas ce soir, pas plus qu’ils ne l’avaient aider auparavant. Il se donneraient à son amant, entièrement, ce soir encore, pour pansé ses plaies et espéré apaisez ses tourments.

 

Voldemort se rapprocha avec douceur d’Albus, ils étaient si proches l’un de l’autre ! Albus posa ses lèvres sur celles de Voldemort, qu’il commença à mordillé. Voldemort gémit et l’embrassa aussitôt à pleine langue. Voldemort déshabilla Albus, ne le laissant qu’en caleçon, qui laissais voir bien des choses. Voldemort s’agenouilla devant Albus et le prit aussitôt en bouche, faisant un mouvement de va-et-vient de plus en plus vite. Albus poussait des petits cris de plaisirs et Voldemort ne pouvaient s’empêché de se touché en même temps.

 

Poussez par son désir et le besoin d’Albus, Voldemort introduisit un doigt dans son intimité, rapidement suivi d’un second. Albus poussa un gémissement de douleur, très vite suivi par une vague de plaisir quand Voldemort heurta sa prostate. Il gémit, demandant pour plus. A la vision du corps de son amant ainsi offert, une vague de désir noya Voldemort - il le pénétra d’un coup, et commença les coups de boutoir. Contre lui, Albus criait son plaisir, incapable de se contenir. Soudain, le plaisir se fit trop fort, et Voldemort se déversa en Albus. Celui-ci cria, et il lui fallut peu de temps pour rejoindre son compagnon dans la jouissance.

 

Voldemort revint à lui, enlacer par les membres fiévreux de son amant. Il pressa un léger baiser sur son front puis laissa ses lèvres papillonné doucement sur les paupières gonfler par la jouissance, engourdies par le sommeil. Albus gémit doucement dans son sommeil, et, soudain, Voldemort sut : demain, il irais s’offrir à l’Ordre du Phénix, il les laisserais l’emmené. Il en mourrait, évidemment ; il savait qu’une vie à Azkaban ne suffirais pas à apaisé la population, il savait trop bien qu’il paierais la guerre de sa vie mais il savais aussi – il savait comme une évidence – que pour son amour, pour son âme sœur, pour son Albus... il irais au bout du monde.


End file.
